Nuke
Note: I decided to make it much better so it won't get deleted. Also, the Nuke has been completed no more edits will be here The nuke is a tower that is a much stronger version of Tuber but however, has a very slow cooldown. Overview The nuke has a nuclear core that recharges for 10 minutes every time it shoots. However, its upgrades can speed up this amount of time. It is considered a very strong tower, possibly stronger than the Zed. Upgrades Level 1: Default ($100,000) The Nuke has a yellow RPG that is presumably a nuke launcher. Deals 5,000 damage per shot. Can already detect Camo It has an extremely slow fire rate of 10 minutes. Level 2: Hasty Hands ($35,000) Adds green nuclear gloves to the Nuke. The bucket of nuclear waste drips more waste. the Fire rate decreased to 8.5 minutes. Level 3: Focused Energy ($120,000) Adds a hazard sign on the Nuke's suit. nuclear waste now glows. The launcher is slightly bigger. the Fire rate increased to 8 minutes. Increases damage to 6,500. the Blast radius is very slightly increased. Level 4: Warhead ($390,000) The Nuke now has a blue suit instead of a yellow suit. The launcher and its nuclear bucket waste are now neon green. Increases damage to 7,000. The Zombies now gets a toxic effect that lasts for a minute, dealing 10 damage every second. the Fire rate increased to 7.5 minutes. Level 5: Universe Annihilator ($1,000,000) The nuclear waste bucket is now a power plant facility. Adds nuclear signs to the Nuke's eyes. The Nuke now has dual launchers. the Fire rate increased to 6.5 minutes. Damage increased to 15,000. the Toxic effect now deals 30 damage, with an infinite effect. The toxic effect now slows down enemies by 40%. The blast radius covers the entire map. Tactics Use farms to upgrade the tower faster due to its high cost When detonating the nuke, make sure the towers are far from the blast or else they will be destroyed The Nuke is a great tower to eliminate zombies. At max level, it can destroy most of the enemies at wave 40, then kill guardians in 100 seconds, and slow the void by 40% If you combine it with railgunners, you will be able to win the game due to the Void being 40% slower In Endless Mode, a new nuke can be placed every 10 waves and in Expert Mode it allows you to place 3 to defeat the Eternal Void Mechanics The Nuke cannot be destroyed by any nuclear weapons since its suit is immune to any type of nuclear weapon When the rocket hits a zombie, it will explode, create a mushroom cloud, and spread radiation across the map that lasts for 10 waves or 1 island in an endless mode match for 100 waves. If Zombies go inside the radiation zone, they will receive 30 damage permanently and have nuclear signs that indicate they are poisoned by the toxic effect (Note: if you place towers in the radiation zone, they will die in 10 seconds. To prevent this, put these towers inside the Fallout Shelter) If the Nuke's rocket explodes, it can destroy all towers/kill all Zombies between 0.1 to 15,000 health (To prevent towers from being destroyed, put them inside the Fallout Shelter. But if the towers are nearby the nuke, they will have a shield that protects them from the explosion. Also, do not send all zombies into the explosion as they would die from it + the explosion overwrites their immunities) The Nuke can only have a maximum fire-rate buff of 90% because it would shoot too fast. When the Nuke reaches a 70%+ fire-rate buff, it will shoot 1 nuclear rocket that is fully bright green with neon material (Note: a normal level 5 nuke shoots when its nuclear reactor is fully charged. But a 70% fire-rate nuke would have its nuclear reactor fully charged permanently) The Nuke's Nuclear Waste indicate different at its levels. If it drips waste at levels 1 to 4, it means that the nuke is fully charged (Note: at levels 1 to 3 it drips waste from the top of the bucket or the bottom of the bucket at level 4). But if it shoots lime green rays at its nuclear core at level 5, it means that the nuke is charging (Unless you buff its fire-rate to 70% to 90%, which means that the nuke is mega charged) Category:Fanmade Tower